The Neutral Picture
by DevilToBeLoved
Summary: People wanted better pictures, better videos. They wanted to see what was happening and they constantly wanted more. It didn't matter who she rooted for so long as she was able to give the people what the wanted. She was simply a snapshot. (Comic and Movie Compliant) (ToddxOCxRedMist)
1. Chapter 1

The pale-skinned girl walked in to the comic book shop with a smile plastered on to her heart shaped face. A blush spread across her cheeks as she made her way to the row of graphic novels and manga that lined the shelves of a few portable carts just before where an older man was serving coffee. A tall, lanky boy a few years older than her stood in the corner, inspecting a _Fantastic Four_ novel before moving on to a _Batman_ one that was based on the _Arkham Asylum_ franchise. He stood with it in his hands for a moment before putting it down and letting the much shorter girl sneak her way through a small group of teenaged boys whispering to one another as they made their way to a table, and she reached to grab the comic book that the older boy had placed back on the shelf.

Just as her fingers ghosted across the soft spine, however, a large shadow cast over her. Her green eyes lifted and as she turned she saw a larger, muscled black man giving her the evil eye as the boy from before made his way towards them. The short girl back up and immediately fell in to a tangle of limbs and a large breath rushed out from between her plump lips. A body was under her and something was digging in to the skin of her thigh. A blush formed and before the extremely large man from before missed her figure as he attempted to throw her off of whoever she had landed on, but she was already scrambling to her feet and apologizing profusely as the group of boys from before held back their giggles.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes and her bottom lip quivered as she held it between her teeth. "I'm so sorry, sir." Looking up, the girl saw the older boy from before holding his comic books just below his stomach and a red face. The girl let a tear fall down her face and saw him stop breathing for a moment before continuing. "I promise that if any of your comic books that were dropped are ruined that I will do anything to pay you back. I swear on my life as Cynthia Rocio." She looked at him with hooded lids, attempting to hide the larger assault of tears that were threatening to spill out and over her face.

"Don't worry about it." The boy barked out and Cynthia shook slightly, he calmed down after a breath, this time his voice was much softer, though still being forced out. "Sorry, but, seriously- don't worry about them. I like these more for the graphics than the actual storyline so it's not a big deal to me. Plus, it's not like anything happened to them besides a tear in the corner- so no harm, no foul, right?" She giggled and his face got more red so she cowered for a moment before bowing her head and simply nodding at him with a flurry of red hair fluttering around her slim form.

Noticing what her green eyes would occasionally look to, the boy passed her the _Batman_ graphic novel that she had been eying and sent a crooked smile her way. His brown hair was spiked up slightly and showed off the sharp angles in his face. Slowly, his hand encased her own and squeezed tightly for a moment- forcing her to hold back a squeal- before he pulled away.

"I'm Christopher D'Amico- and if you still want to pay me back, call me." Without any signal, the large man who stood behind Christopher handed Cynthia a card with the boy's name and number. She immediately pulled out her phone and added the number to her small list of contacts and smiled at the lanky boy as he slipped out the door of the comic book store with a flick of his wrist and she grabbed a few more novels and such from the cart and brought them to the front of the store and paid in cash.

As a last minute thought she bought a small, black coffee and on her way out the door, Cynthia was stopped by the trio of boys from before. "Hey!" They called out to her and Cynthia played with her long, red tresses and made her way towards the group. All three of them smiled at her before a blonde with curly hair moved down in his side of the booth and patted the seat beside him and the red-head sat down beside him with a smile. He blushed and continued what he was saying to her, "We see that you're new so we figured that we would introduce ourselves. I'm Todd, the one with the glasses is Marty and the other blonde is Dave. It's nice to meet you-" He paused with a smile which Cynthia guessed was supposed to be charming and she smiled back before noticing he was waiting for her name.

Waving at the three boys with a dainty hand she introduced herself. "Cynthia Rocio. I just moved a little bit down the street and this place looked cool." She was quiet and they had to strain their ears to hear her but they nodded once she finished. Smiles were shared between them and Todd, noticing that his friends weren't speaking anytime soon, began to ask questions.

"So, are you going to school here- how old are you?" He continued with a few others before finally shutting his mouth and waiting for Cynthia to tell her story to the boys. She giggled at his expectant face while his two friends paid little to no attention to the girl besides a few stray glances her way, but Todd hung on to her every word as she began to speak again.

"I'm actually a junior that's going to Millard Fillmore High School starting next week- I have to wait for some papers to be transferred over. I skipped a year of school if that's interesting?" She giggled to herself as Todd laughed as well and Marty and Dave sent a knowing look their way. "Um, what else? I don't know- as you can tell I enjoy graphic novels and such... I'm not very interesting." White teeth were revealed from a smile she sent Todd's way and she pulled out her phone after finishing her coffee.

"What is it?" Todd questioned, hoping that Cynthia would not be leaving so soon but as she sent an apologetic glance and a wave she moved to stand up. "Wait!" He called and grabbed her phone from her hand before quickly adding his number to it. She smiled at him and made her way out the door with a blue scarf wrapped tightly around her face and neck as she began walking the few blocks to her home where her older sister was currently waiting for her.

She struggled to pull down the sweater-like material that made up her dress farther down her thighs as her tight clad legs brushed against one another and it was then that Cynthia noticed that the air around her was not only darkening, but feeling thicker. With an abrupt glance with her green eyes she saw that a black car was following closely behind her. Cynthia attempted to walk faster in the darkness and heard the car speed up slightly.

The girl began running and heard the car stop before a large amount of footfalls right behind her. Seeing her house just meters ahead of her, she pushed energy in to her legs and after throwing open the already unlocked door, she slammed it closed and locked it. Cynthia ran her fingers through her red hair and pulled down the blinds with a long finger- seeing that no one was out there she sighed and clapped her hands together twice to signal that she was home for her sister that could be heard up the stairs of the condo, moaning.

Cynthia's face paled more than it already was and after pulling out some blueberries from her fridge, she brushed her teeth and went straight to her room. She placed earphones in and ignored the noises her sister made as she opened her computer and went straight to YouTube. The trending video was about a 'real-life' superhero known as Kick-Ass. She clicked the video and watched as the poorly shot video showed a man dressed up in a scuba-diver like suit throw in a few good punches before being thrown to the ground and getting pounded. It already had a few million views but a large amount of people complained in the comments about the horrible quality and Cynthia sent a quick look to her own camera in the corner.

The camera was expensive, but worth it. It had amazing picture quality and could easily take long videos.

People always wanted to see what was happening, they always wanted to get the best pictures of the most lucrative and ludicrous things. The people of the world craved to see and hear more of this new superhero. Cynthia sighed and moved to place a black strap through her camera and place it inside of the tote bag she usually carried with her and smiled. It didn't matter if she supported the movement of a real-life superhero or not, she could be the one to show evidence... a paparazzi of sorts for superheroes only- as it was easy to tell that people would follow this Kick-Ass's example and attempt to save the world themselves.

Immediately, Cynthia began making a fake e-mail, masking her IP address with a sure-fire way she had learned from one of her sister's ex-boyfriends and afterward, she made a MySpace, Facebook and Twitter account under the name of 'Snapshot."

Her profile pictures for all were similar poses with her camera in front of her face and Kick-Ass was the first friend she added as well as the first person she messaged.

Pictures were worth a thousand words, videos were a million.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a few weeks, but Cynthia was able to follow the IP address that Kick-Ass had used to post everything on his personal MySpace page, and though she was not yet able to find where he lived, she knew that she was close to being able to take a few pictures of him at home. Cynthia smiled with her pouty, pink lips. He was looking to help people and there was a large amount of people that were messaging him publicly about the help they needed in their own lives. The red headed girl could only guess that there was also a large assortment of people that messaged him privately. Letting her head ghost across the strap of her camera she placed it over her neck and put her phone inside of her pocket. Homework was boring and already done, and the trio of boys she had made friends with were too busy ogling girls and laughing about how Dave was now pretending to be gay to get in to a girl named 'Katie'.

Kick-Ass had placed a status about how he was going to be patrolling the streets of New York City and Cynthia felt her lips curl in to a smile as she made her way through her front door wearing a fairly long t-shirt that made its way to her mid-thigh along with a pair of knitted leggings. She walked down the streets for a few hours, until she found herself following behind the man in the green and yellow. He was waving occasionally to the people who noticed him from YouTube. Cynthia snapped a few shots on her camera before watching as he walked in to an apartment complex that looked to be little shady.

Cynthia sighed as she followed behind the costumed boy. She took a few photos from behind a beam as he was stopped at the door by a giant, plump black man who gave him a nasty look. When he was ushered in to the room with a dirty look, Cynthia ran behind him and flashed the man at the door a smile with her pearly teeth and he let her in behind the masked superhero. Her fingers clicked the button of the camera a few times before she saw him attempt to fix his costume around his crotch as a women in red latex played with her breasts in his face.

No one had noticed Cynthia yet as she stood next to the door that led in to the apartment. She snapped a few pictures as a muscled man in a suit made his way towards Kick-Ass. The red head held back a scoff as Kick-Ass stepped backwards and when the man lunged, a few more photos caught Kick-Ass pulling out a civilian taser and dropping the larger man to the ground. Looking around and seeing that she wasn't seen yet, she scooted out through the door- offering the man who guarded it a smile as she shut it behind her and she ran as fast a possible to the outside of the building.

"Damn it." She bit out as she attempted to climb the stairs that led to each apartment's fire escape. A girl that looked to be younger than her jumped inside of the window that led to the apartment she was aiming for- sending glass flying everywhere as Cynthia barely dodged. She continued her ascent to the apartment just as the younger girl was using a small knife in her hand against a young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties at most. He was shaking and as Cynthia pulled her camera up from where it laid on her chest, she snapped a few shots and turned on the video function just as the young girl threw her knife in to the man's forehead.

She gasped and smiled a little as the girl continued with a flurry of movements that made Cynthia think of a beautiful dance. Kick-Ass was staring with wide eyes from his place on the floor and she giggled to herself as she watched the much older woman in the red, latex dress break a beer bottle on a dresser shelf and point it half-heartedly at the young girl as she backed up. The girl, donned in her purple costume and mask, pulled out a spear-like object that had two, long blades attached on its two ends. Cynthia's pale skin prickled as the woman in red turned around like a dog with its tail between its legs and attempted to open the door.

Her struggle with the handle was cut short, however, when the blades of the object were placed in her back so hard that Cynthia had no doubt that they made their way through the door and possibly alerted the large man on the other side.

Her right, green eye was focused through the eye hole of the camera as she continued the recording. The young girl bent down in her leather costume to give Kick-Ass the block that had fallen out of the taser, placing it inside of the shocked boy's hand. She was quiet as the large man that had stood outside the door crept behind the girl slowly with a pocket knife held tightly between his fingers. A shot rang behind her, and Cynthia made sure to record the large man fall with his baggy clothes bunched around him fall to the ground with a thud. The young girl was seemingly embarrassed as she spoke to someone on the other side with an earpiece and Cynthia let her red hair swivel around her body as she zoomed in with her camera and she could barely distinguish a large man in a black suit by the sign on the building across from where she was.

He saw her looking at him and she sent him a smile and a small wave back as the girl jumped through the window- right past her as Cynthia crouched down and saw her continue up the stairs of the fire escape. Her pale hands struggled to change the mode on her camera to take pictures in the dark, but she was able to catch a few pictures of the girl jumping the building as Kick-Ass just stared out through the window. The camera around her neck made its way to rest on her chest once again as she saw the man by the billboard sign throw a glance a the costumed boy.

She whispered the words to herself as Kick-Ass noticed her beside him. "You talk, you die." The red-head smiled and saw Kick-Ass shiver and jump as he saw her face. "Nice to see you too. Want to walk me home?" She was nonchalant as he simply nodded and she placed her arm through his own and led him down the stairs.

He waited until they were on a sidewalk a few blocks from the apartment complex where sirens could already be heard. The boy was obviously forcing his voice to be lower as it hitched a few times, "What are you doing?" Seeing Cynthia's glance, asking for more, he continued with the scratching sound that slipped past his lips. "I mean, why were you there- taking photos no less?!" The boy was screaming quietly at her as they passed a few more houses that lined the street.

"I don't know. I figured that being the paparazzi to the superheroes would be more interesting than just sitting around my house with a sister." She smiled at him with plump lips and giggled as the two of them passed by another block rowed with houses. Letting her gaze go upwards, she saw the man in black and the young girl from before following a few houses behind the two of them. Her pale hand raised and she saw the two of the pause as she sent a wave their way. Noticing a small device on Kick-Ass's shoulder, she pulled him closer to her body and whispered near his ear and the device. "Don't worry, I only post photos of you, Kick-Ass, because you're famous right now. The other two aren't too interesting for me right now. Why let the people who do real good out of the closet when they're doing better in hiding?"

The boy in the suit visibly let his breath hitch before continuing the pace that Cynthia had set. She giggled before seeing her house in the distance.

"This is where we separate. See you next time you go out, Kick-Ass." He nodded at her as he turned around. "Have fun next time people die! It's interesting!" Her giggling continued as she walked the next few blocks by herself as she saw all the superheroes go the opposite way as herself.

"Where were you?" Her sister questioned, flipping her short blonde locks in to a bun and pulling a blonde boy with dreadlocks behind her as she stood in the kitchen. Cynthia smiled at her as she started to make the long trek up the stairs and towards her own room. She ignored her sister's cries once again as they began and looked at the clock within her bedroom and saw that it was later than she had though- as the clock read that it was past two in the morning.

Her computer was pulled out from beneath her bed and she plugged in her camera. Deciding against putting up the photos of the extra heroes that she had seen, she posted some pictures of Kick-Ass before and after what he had done, deciding against posting the pictures of the murder that had taken place. They did better without the media, and Cynthia knew now that Kick-Ass was more of someone to put hope in to people so that the normal citizens of New York and the rest of the world to do good- the two people she had seen tonight were the real deal.

Maybe she could make money off of them in the future?

Giggles made their way from her small body as she wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes from laughing too hard as her ribs began to squeeze and hurt. The photos were posted on Twitter with a large assortment of hash tags and within minutes 'Kick-Ass Patrol' was trending. Smiling to herself she turned off her computer, taking off her clothing and neglecting to put on actual clothes as she brushed her teeth and sent out a text to Christopher D'Amico.

She read it aloud to herself after it was sent. "So- still need me to pay you back for bending the corner of your comic book? My life for the past 'almost month' has been pretty boring."

Because the beginning of a superhero stalking career was definitely boring.


End file.
